New Battlefield
by Phoenix of the Darkness
Summary: A villain has brought heroes from many worlds together, to a new world. A new battlefield. This battlefield is our own earth. Rated T for violence. COMPLETE!
1. Day 1: Barcelona, Spain

_Darkness has always had its part to play. Without it, when would we know when we walked in the light? It's only when its ambitions become too grandiose that it must be opposed, disciplined, sometimes--if necessary--brought down for a time. Then it will rise again, as it must._

_--Clive Barker, _Abarat

Time goes on, and the same things always happen. Evil will appear, to challenge whatever good lies, and a hero--or, perhaps, heroes--will arise to defeat this evil. It isn't strange, or odd, but normal. It only starts to change when evils cross over, to fight other heroes. But then, it's still normal. Evil is struck down, and good shall prevail.

But, what about after all evil is gone? When there is only good left? Things change, for the worse. Because in times of peace, the greatest of evils shall rise up. This is a story, about that great evil. This is a story, about heroes of many worlds working together to defeat a common foe.

This is a story, about the new battlefield. It is not any of their worlds, but a different world. It is new to them, but still is familiar to most of them. It is strange. It is peaceful. It is good. It is bad. It is earth. Our earth. And now, what will happen, when their war, comes to our world? Only time can tell. Until then, we can only watch, and hope to survive the final battle.

Who is this villain? you might ask. The one who brought the war to our world. It is unknown where he came from, who he is, what he is. One thing is known of him. His name. The villain's name is just one word. He is Omega.

**Day 1: Barcelona, Spain**

_"I live in a city open to the sea, kind to the visitor, with beaches, with wild boars, with a Sònar Festival; I live in a city made of the sum of little towns and of big cultures; I live in a modernist / contemporary / modern / ancient / gothic city; I live in the city of design, of art, of Mrs. Rose, of the bravas potatoes, of the building works in Lesseps Sq.; I live in the Eixample, in the Montbau, in the Guineueta, in Diputació St., I live in Barcelona"_

_--Advertisement by Barcelona City Hall_

"Storm clouds all over the west coast."

"Funnel clouds in the Midwest."

"Seas are churning off of Long Island."

"Los cielos son negros."

"Le tonnerre va comme partout Paris fou."

"Wir sehen Zeichen von Tornados."

Storms. Everywhere. Well, they weren't everywhere just yet. Mostly America and Europe at the moment, but the storms were spreading, consistently. Canada, Mexico, South America, Africa, Australia. Thunderstorms, tornados, monsoons, the whole shebang.

Normally, a storm wasn't strange. Even storms widespread. But storms over the entire world? That never happened. But people didn't let themselves worry about it. After all, there was more important stuff to worry about that a few storms. Things like lost jobs, the failing economy, what seemed like a million wars going on, people protesting. It just wasn't important, the weather. The only thing the weather affected was whether they would need to take an umbrella to work. If only they knew.

**Green Hill Zone . . .**

Sonic raced through the Green Hills, so fast that he knew he was closer and closer to breaking the sound barrier. Again. He felt the wind rushing by him, trying to fight his speed, but nothing could stop him from getting to his target. Except for a rock, right in the middle of the path.

"YAAAAAAHHHHH!!!" The blue hedgehog went flying through the air, skipping over quite a bit of the land in the process. He didn't stop immediately when he landed, but instead skidded along the ground on his stomach. "Ohhhhh, that hurt." Sonic pulled himself off the ground, and shook himself out. "Times like this make me wish I could fly." Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a glimmer of blue. He walked to where he spotted it, and pulled something out of the dirt. "The Last Chaos Emerald!" Exactly what he had been looking for.

He tucked it away with the other six. Eggman hadn't shown up in a while, so Sonic was searching out the Chaos Emeralds while he had the chance, so that Eggman couldn't use them in whatever crazy plan he had.

A swooshing sound came from behind Sonic. He turned around, to see that a portal of some sort had appeared. "What's this?" he asked himself. Sonic stepped toward it, and examined it. He couldn't see through it, since it was swirling violet and black. A shadow was suddenly cast over Sonic. He gulped. "That can't be good." Somebody kicked him from behind, and sent him into the portal, which dissolved into a dark mist, before dissipating into nothingness.

**Amity Park . . .**

The ghost boy, also known as Danny Phantom, was flying through the sky without a care in the world. No ghosts were around, his parents were off on a spa retreat--he did not want to think about his dad in a swimsuit--and best of all, no homework! Life was good.

Unknowing to him, somebody down on the ground was watching him fly. "Idiot. Not even watching out for anything." The person raised a hand, and a blast of energy flew at Danny.

The teenager saw the energy blast coming at him approximately two seconds before it hit. An electrical charge shot through his body. He screamed in pain, and fell to the ground. Danny lay spread-eagled, and changed back into his human form. "What hit me?"

"Me." Somebody grabbed the front of his t-shirt, and threw him. Danny flew through a dark portal, and was conscious for barely a second before blacking out.

**Barcelona, Spain . . .**

"Yo, dude, wake up." Danny opened one eye, and thought he was hallucinating. If he wasn't mistaken, there was a blue, talking hedgehog standing over him. "Hellooooo? Wake up!" A bunch of water was dumped on his face, and Danny woke up really quick.

He looked around, and there was that blue hedgehog. He mentally shrugged. He had seen weirder things than a talking animal. Granted, most of them were ghosts, but still. "Where am I?"

"Heck if I know. Name's Sonic," the hedgehog said.

"Danny," he said.

"So Danny, have you seen a gemstone anywhere?" Sonic asked. "About this big?" He made his hand into a fist. "One's yellow, one's purple, and the third is grey."

"The only time I've seen a rock like that is at a museum," Danny said, remembering the class trip to the Museum of Natural History. "But I could help you look." He closed his eyes, and turned back into his ghost form. Sonic jumped back in surprise. "Hey, warn a guy when you're going to do something like that. You almost gave me a heart attack." He sighed. "Whatever. C'mon, let's check the city. We're bound to find one of them."

Danny flew low and fast, while Sonic ran. "So what's the deal with these gems?" Danny asked.

"They're called Chaos Emeralds," Sonic replied. "Each one has a ton of power in it, so they're a big target for bad guys to go after. Get all seven and you're almost unstoppable, though there are a few exceptions." Sonic thought of the werehog deal. "And you, with the ghost thing?"

Danny explained how his parents were ghost freaks, and how he had become a hero with his ghost powers after the accident with the Fenton Portal. "I was flying around, somebody zapped me, next thing I knew I was here."

"In another world," Sonic said quietly.

Danny stopped completely, and it took Sonic a second to get back to him. "Hold on, what d'you mean, 'another world?' I mean, yeah, this place is different, but another world? What could make you so sure about that?"

"I've been to another dimension, inside a storybook, and turned into a werehog," Sonic said bluntly. "I think I know when I'm in a place that isn't my own world."

**NBNBNB**

Sonic was running at top speed, trying to get away from the crazy woman chasing him. Man, you just can't get between a woman and her gems. He slid around a corner. The woman kept on going straight, luckily for him. "Man, the people here are even crazier than the ones back home." He tucked the yellow Chaos Emerald away. "Wonder if ghost-kid found one yet."

A hand came through the wall, holding the gray Chaos Emerald. "Looking for this?" Danny stepped through the wall, and handed Sonic the emerald. "It was in a jewelry store. Took me two seconds to grab it. You get away from that hag?"

Sonic nodded. "That leaves us with one more to go." He gave Danny a thumbs-up. The gray Chaos Emerald suddenly began to glow. It started pulling Sonic in another direction. "I think it's taking us to the last emerald!" He went in the direction the emerald was trying to go, following the magnetic pull of the seventh Chaos Emerald. Danny followed him, going invisible.

**NBNBNB**

The pull of the Chaos Emerald finally stopped, right in the middle of Barcelona. People were staring at Sonic, but he wasn't paying attention to that. No, he was just thinking about the fact that the pull had stopped, but there was no sign of the Chaos Emerald!

"Where is it?" he asked nobody in particular. Danny landed beside him. "This is really weird. I mean, where is it?"

Danny sighed. He tucked his arms behind his head, and spun around. His luminescent green eyes widened. "Uh, we've got bigger problems than a gemstone, Sonic." The Blue Hedgehog turned around. "Way bigger."

A giant, mostly black centaur was pawing the ground. A strange red emblem was on its chest. It had a bow in hand, with a glowing red arrow in the bow. It shot the arrow at Sonic, who dashed out of the way. "Whoa, somebody's been eating their vegetables."

Ectoplasm blasts shot from Danny's hands, and the Centaur stumbled momentarily, then shot an arrow at Danny. He created an ectoplasm shield just in time, and the arrow shot back at the Centaur. It avoided it, and galloped in a circle, faster and faster, until it appeared that there were five different Centaurs. Each one drew back the string on their bow, and loosed an arrow. Five arrows hit Danny, each one giving him an electrical shock.

Sonic jumped into the air, and dashed through the air at each one of the copies. Four vanished into puffs of smoke, and the fifth got knocked back on contact with Sonic. It drew back its bow, and three golden arrows appeared in it.

"Okay, that's just a lawsuit waiting to happen," Danny said. The Centaur shot the arrows at them. These ones didn't make electrical shocks, but instead exploded on contact with the ground.

"What's with this guy?" Sonic said. "Every time we get a hit on him, he just throws something back ten-fold."

Danny suddenly got an idea. "Get ready, and don't try to fight." Before Sonic could say anything, Danny turned intangible and leapt into Sonic's body. Sonic blinked, and his eyes turned into Danny's luminescent eyes.

"All right!" Danny-in-Sonic said. "This should help us out a bit." He jumped up, and sped after the Centaur. He ran around it a bunch of times, sending blast after blast at it. "Wait, how do I stop!!!" He went speeding into a wall, giving Sonic control over himself for a second.

"It takes a lot of practice," Sonic said. "You can't just pick it up in a second." He blinked.

"Hey, do you have a better idea?" Danny said. He blinked.

"We have to work together. Give me some control, and I'll take care of speed. You just fire at him."

He blinked again, with Sonic's right eye remaining his natural green, while his left eye glowed like Danny's eyes. When he spoke, their voices overlapped. "Let's go!"

He ran at the Centaur, blasting it the whole way. He jumped into the air, and ectoplasmic energy surrounded him as he smashed down on its head. The Centaur staggered around aimlessly, but shook it off. It pulled back it bow, and fired arrow after arrow. He avoided each one easily, and charged at the Centaur.

Energy surrounded him as he nearly broke the sound barrier. He jumped up, and charged straight through the Centaur's chest. It screamed in pain, before falling to the ground. It dissolved into darkness.

Danny phased out of Sonic, and turned back to human in his exhaustion. "Geez, Louise! That thing was a pain. At least we got rid of it."

Sonic wasn't quite of the same opinion as Danny. "That was amazing! And genius to think of overshadowing me to use both of our abilities!" He grabbed the Gray Chaos Emerald from where it was on the ground, and tucked it away. "C'mon, slowpoke! We've got work to do!"

As Sonic rushed off, Danny watched him run. "Does he ever stop moving. Ugh!" He fell back, and fell asleep, into sweet dreamland.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, so this is my first Crossover. I've made some stories before, so I know how to write. I've also read some crossovers before. But I haven't writeen a crossover myself. So I hope it's okay. The villain, you know, "Omega," isn't going to be introduced for quite a few chapters. And I really can't deal with either the fourth wall breaking, like some spanish kid going "Esta Sonic el Erizo! (It's Sonic the Hedgehog)" or the characters from worlds that aren't advanced as ours going nutty over technology.

BTW, the bits at the top after the english phrases are spanish, french, and german respectivelly. The first one means "The skies are black," the second one means (roughly) "There is thunder all over Paris," and the third means "We see indications of Tornadoes."


	2. Day 2: New York, New York

**Day 2: New York City, New York, United States**

_"New York remains what it has always been: a city of ebb and flow, a city of constant shifts of population and economics, a city of virtually no rest. It is harsh, dirty, and dangerous, it is whimsical and fanciful, it is beautiful and soaring, it is not one or another of these things but all of them, all at once, and to fail to accept this paradox is to deny the reality of city existence."_

_--Paul Goldberger_

A man walked through the dark city, coat tight around him. He felt somebody bump into him. "HEY, WATCH IT!!!" He looked down, and saw a little kid, trembling with fear. "Get outta here, before I make you leave!"

"Get away from my son!" shouted a woman, who ran up and grabbed her son tightly. "And don't you threaten him!"

"Shaddup," the man said. "Don't need some moron woman yelling at me."

A big man came up to them. "Don't talk to my wife and son like that!"

"What are you gonna do about it, fatso!"

"Why, you!"

**Miracle City . . .**

Manny Rivera ducked into an alley, and pulled up his shirt slightly. He spun his belt buckle around, and in an instant, he changed into the hero of Miracle City, El Tigre! He roared like a tiger, and shot out one of his claws, latching onto the brick wall. He got himself up to the rooftop, and started running across the roofs, jumping over each gap expertly.

Out of nowhere, a dark portal appeared on the top of one of the roofs, right in his path. El Tigre skidded along the ground, trying to stop. But despite his trying, he fell through the portal.

**Konoha . . .**

Naruto tilted his bowl back as far as it would go, trying to get the very last drop of the ramen broth. He went cross-eyed, fixing his eyes on that last bit, still clinging to the inside of the bowl. He watched in glee as it came free, and dripped down into his mouth. Naruto set the bowl down, and sighed contentedly.

Naruto stood up, and took to walking around Konoha. He found himself walking down a back alley. Somebody whistled behind him. He turned around, but saw nobody. "Who's there?"

Suddenly, somebody grabbed his shirt, and pulled him backward, through darkness.

**Spira . . .**

The night sky was beautiful. The stars reflected on the ocean, which was more calm than normal. Yuna waded out into the water slowly, taking in all that there was. She still remembered, clear as day, that time in the Macalania Woods, after she had escaped from Bevelle. She and him, in the water, laughing.

Even after a year, she still missed him. And she would never stop missing him.

"Dear girl, lost in memories. I find it's better not to remember them, though most wouldn't agree with me."

A minute later, Yuna felt herself falling through darkness.

**New York City, New York . . .**

This city was big, huge! Many cars drove along the streets, and many people walked down the sidewalk. Stoners sat in the alleys, taking a whiff of crack before heading back to their day jobs. And it was in one of these alleys that Naruto appeared.

"He-he, sorry, I'll just be going now," he said, backing off quickly. He did not want to mess with these guys. Once he was out of sight, he pulled a kunai from his pack, just in case he ran into somebody who wasn't completely out of it.

"Where the heck am I?" he asked himself. "Who brought me here? I remember somebody grabbing my shirt, and pulling me through some sort of darkness. Next thing I knew, I was here."

"You don't say," said somebody with a Spanish accent. Sitting on a trash can was a kid that looked pretty Spanish. He had a belt buckle with a big "T" on it. "Same here. 'Cept I know that we're in some place called New York. But the darkness bit, yeah." He jumped off the trash can, and held out his hand. "Name's Manny."

"Naruto," the ninja said. He shook Manny's hand. They walked alongside each other, since it looked like they were in the same boat. "So New York City, huh?"

Manny nodded. "The people are rude, running into you, but for some reason they don't think it's weird when a kid shows up through a portal of some sort wearing a tiger suit." Naruto raised an eyebrow. Manny reached down, and spun his belt buckle. A tiger suit of some sort appeared on him, and he growled like a tiger. "I'm the great superhero, El Tigre!"

A shriek cut through the alley. "Looks like we're gonna need a superhero," Naruto said. "And a ninja!" They ran down the alley, and saw an eighteen year-old girl trying to fight off some guys. El Tigre shot out one of his claws, grabbed one of the guys, and pulled him off the girl. He proceeded to beat the stuffing out of the guy.

Naruto made a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Another five Narutos appeared, each one holding a kunai. The Narutos jumped at the other three guys. Thanks to the fact that the guys were way confused, Naruto and his clones were able to send them running. After giving his opponent a wedgie, El Tigre sent him flying down the other way.

The girl stood up. "Thank you. I showed up here, next thing I knew these guys were coming at me," she said. "I'm Yuna." Yuna proceeded to walk over to the wall, and started looking around. "Aha!" She grabbed a gun off of the ground. "There you are."

"Hey, Yuna," El Tigre said.

She turned around. "Yeah?"

"Did you come here in some sort of dark portal thing? Like, from your home?" Yuna nodded. "It was the same for both of us, and I don't think it's normal here. I tried telling somebody that, and they looked at me like I was loco!"

"Wow," Yuna said softly. "Well, maybe we should stick together. Try and figure out what's going on here. Who knows, maybe we can help some people while we're here."

Just as she finished her sentence, something jumped down from a building. In less than a second, Yuna had blasted it with her gun. Instead of a bullet, a burst of energy came from the barrel. The little robot, for that was what it was, stumbled around dizzily. Another blast from her gun, and its head flew off. The robot fell apart like that.

"What the heck was that!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Machina, machines," Yuna explained. "Some are good, but others try to kill you. I don't know what they're doing here, but it can't be good news."

They ran out of the alley, into the street. All around them, machina were running rampant. People screamed when they saw the little bots. Unlike how robots normally worked, these things seemed to have absolutely no teamwork to them. Like somebody had just let them loose.

This made it a lot easier for Yuna, El Tigre, and Naruto to fight them. Yuna fired off shot after shot, El Tigre beat them up with his claws, and Naruto stabbed them with kunai and threw shuriken at them, chopping away the wires.

Naruto made a hand seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Three more Narutos appeared. They jumped into the air, flipped around, and brought their feet down on a particularly big machina's head and shoulders. It metal plating was smashed in, and the machina fell to the ground, and moved no more.

One of El Tigre's claws shot out, and stabbed one of the machina in the chest. He started spinning his arm over his head, bringing the machina along with it. He spun it hard, and smashed it into another one, turning them both into scrap metal.

A rain of shots came from Yuna's gun. She practically danced around, avoiding every hit the machina tried to land on her. She jumped backward, and kicked off the brick wall behind her. Energy gathered in her gun as she soared overhead, and with a pull of the trigger, a huge burst came from it and destroyed three machina.

Scattered around the street was a bunch of parts, but no more machina. "They won't rebuild themselves, right Yuna?" El Tigre asked, still on his guard.

"No, we're safe now," Yuna replied, replacing her gun in her belt. Naruto retrieved the shuriken scattered all over, since he wouldn't be able to replace them very easily. El Tigre made his claws shoot back to him, and they reattached to his wrists.

"Uh, I think we should get out of here," Naruto said. People had started to come out of their hiding places, and it looked like they were wondering why there was a girl with a gun wearing a half-skirt, a kid in a tiger suit, and another boy wearing an orange jumpsuit in the street, and how they had done what they did to destroy the machina.

Yuna used the various signs and poles to get herself onto a roof, El Tigre used his claws, and Naruto, well, he pushed his chakra into his feet and walked up the wall, in a manner that could not be more conspicuous. Namely, getting up there, turning around, and doing a na-na-ne-na-na thing while wiggling his hands by his ears.

**NBNBNB**

It turned out that there were machina all over the city. Yuna, Naruto, and El Tigre headed all over New York, bashing machina head and getting out quickly. Unfortunately for them, on one such time of fighting, police were already there. For some reason, they were less interested in Naruto and El Tigre, but more interested in Yuna.

"Can I help you?" she asked. A bit of nervousness could be heard in her voice.

The policeman, a strong man with a moustache he was very proud of, said "Do you have a license for that firearm?"

Yuna looked at her gun. "Uh, I don't know what you mean."

"In this city, you need a license to carry a gun," he explained. "Can I see some I.D.?"

"She's dying," El Tigre whispered to Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Don't worry, I've got this handled." He stepped up to the policeman. "I think I can help." The policeman raised an eyebrow. "HEY!" All the policemen in the proximity looked at Naruto. He made a single hand seal. "Sexy Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, Naruto turned into a woman. A woman who lacked any clothes. A woman who was quite . . . defined.

All the policemen were sent flying backward from nosebleed jets. Another puff of smoke later, Naruto was back to himself, and he grabbed Yuna's arm. "Let's go!"

As they ran, El Tigre laughed. "Man, you've gotta teach me that! I could knock my abuelo out in two seconds!"

"You two are disgusting," Yuna said, still in disbelief over what Naruto did. Suddenly, she stopped. "Do you hear something."

Naruto and El Tigre strained their ears. "It's like a whistling noise," El Tigre said. "Like something dropping."

"Duck!" Naruto yelped, and pulled them both down. Something big whizzed over their heads, and crashed into a parked car. It was metal, about seven feet across. It shifted its parts around, and stood up. This thing did not look like any machina Yuna had ever seen. Probably because it wasn't a machina.

"I am Starscream!" it roared. A missile launcher came from his left arm, and one of the missiles was fired at them. They barely got out of the way in time. Starscream reached behind its back, and drew short swords, one in each hand. It dashed at Yuna, and would have sliced right through her had it not been for El Tigre shooting out one of his claws and pulling her back.

Naruto drew a kunai from his pack, and pulled something else out. A few seconds later, he threw the kunai, and the explosive tag attached to it exploded on impact. The kunai itself did nothing, as shown when Starscream picked it out and threw it away like it was nothing.

El Tigre jumped high into the air. He spun around as he descended to the earth, and used his built up momentum to slice through Starscream's armor on its shoulder. He jumped off before Starscream tried to do any further damage to him.

Yuna pressed a button on her gun, and pointed it at Starscream's chest. When she pulled the trigger, an orb of energy shot from it and slammed Starscream flat-out. The robot was sent skidding backwards over the ground.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said with a hand seal. Not five, not ten, but thirty Narutos appeared. They charged at Starscream, and attacked him relentlessly, with them getting cut down quickly, vanishing back into puffs of smoke. The real Naruto was sent flying back into a building.

"Hey, can you do that again?" Yuna called to Naruto. She had an idea, but she would need his help to do it.

"You bet I can!" Naruto said. He made the hand seal again. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Thirty Narutos appeared, and went at Starscream. While the Decepticon was dealing with them, Yuna charged up power in her gun, and jumped into a gap where Starscream had left, right in the chest. She loosed the blast at point-blank range. An explosive blast shot at about two inches away was bad for both the shooter and the victim, but especially bad for the victim. Yuna was blasted away, but she managed to land on her feet. Starscream, however, got a hole in his chest five inches deep.

Naruto dispersed his Shadow Clones, and drew threw kunai. He hooked the rings over his first, middle, and ring finger, to make them like claws. He raked them across Starscream's side, but did nothing to it. El Tigre shot around to the other side.

"C'mon, let's go at 'im together!" he called. Naruto nodded, and backed up. He funneled some of his chakra into his kunai, hopefully increasing their cutting power.

Naruto and El Tigre leapt at Starscream, and stabbed on both sides of its head. Their respective weapons sank into its head. Naruto pulled out a shuriken from where he hung, and sliced through some of the wires between its head and neck. They both dropped, and backed up.

Sparks danced over Starscream's body. It flinched, once, twice. It fell backwards onto a car, crushing it. The Decepticon moved no more.

They were breathing heavily from the fight. Yuna dug around in her pockets, and came up with a mega-potion. She threw it into the air, and their energy was restored, for the most part.

Alarms from police cars grew louder, coming closer. "Let's go!" El Tigre said, already heading up a building. Yuna did the same.

Just as Naruto was about to follow them, the policeman that had been hassling Yuna before showed up, and he was pointing his gun at Naruto. There was still a little blood on his upper lip. "Hey, don't think you're goin' anywhere! Put your hands where I can see 'em."

"If you say so," Naruto said. He put his hands in front of him, and made a quick series of hand seals. The policeman pulled the trigger, and in a puff of smoke, Naruto vanished and was replaced with a log. A bullet buried itself in the wood, and it dropped to the ground.

The policeman scratched his head. "Where'd that log come from?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Disclaimer: Any funny moments with Naruto I do because I can see them happening. Deal with it.

I swear, the Sexy Jutsu and Replacement Jutsu have such possibilities when you combine them with our world. Haha.

If you got confused with this, saying "Where's Sonic and Danny!" then never fear, they will be returning. Later. But for the most part, if not always, each of these chapters will have a different team, in a different place, from different cartoons/videogames. Mostly cartoons, I swear to God.


	3. Day 3: Savannah, Georgia

**Day 3: Savannah, Georgia, United States**

_Here is a city whose people, rich and poor, are so steeped in good manners - in the smile, the soft word, the easy humor of the Old South - that truck drivers wave at pedestrians as they pass.-- Apple's America R.W. Apple Jr._

"If you're just tuning in," the beautiful news anchor said, "we've been talking about the strange events hitting the southeast the past few days. Crime rates are up, in a record for the past five years. And people have been claiming to spot strange black creatures."

The other anchor, a large man, cut it. "They're called 'dogs' people! D-O-G-S! Dogs! You're a bunch of stinkin' retards if you think that there's somethin' funny goin' on, retards!"

The woman gasped. "You can't say retard on television!"

"I can do what I want, when I want!"

**Kauai, Hawaii . . .**

Three plasma blasts shot through the air from Stitch's blaster. All three missed Experiment 84, which laughed stupidly. Best description of it would be an insanity experiment, designed to make you get annoyed out of your mind at it. And it wasn't too bad at that job. Stitch fired at 84 again, but it jumped out of the way easily.

Stitch muttered something in an alien language, and chased after the experiment, barely even noticing where a man hiding in an alley. The man shot out at Stitch, and grabbed him by the leg. "What are you, a koala? No matter." He threw Stitch through a dark portal, kicking the blaster across the ground as well.

**Mt. Rushmore . . .**

A snore came from Ben Tennyson's mouth. He blinked a few times, and yawned. "I hate this place. So boring . . ." He looked around, and didn't see his grandpa or Gwen. He fiddled around with the Omnitrix, and slammed it down. In a flash of light, he turned into XLR8.

XLR8 ran across the ground, defying the laws of physics. He breezed past tourists, who didn't even see him at all. He ran up a rock wall, and skidded to a stop on top of the wall. "I love this guy," XLR8 said.

Suddenly, somebody reached out and grabbed his neck. Cold pain shot through him, and in a flash of red light, he changed back to Ben. "Hey, what happened!" The person threw him through a dark portal before he could say anything else.

**Somewhere in the depths of space . . .**

An orange gunship floated aimlessly in space. The autopilot was on, but only to prevent it from slamming into anything, and to alert its owner to any approaching ships.

Said owner was a young woman, in an orange power suit, who was trying to find the source of the noises she had heard in her ship. Samus, for that was her name, kept the heads-up display at the ready. Her arm cannon was ready to fire. The thing with Samus is that when there's something on her ship that she doesn't know about, then it's more often something like a space pirate assassin, who wants to cut her head of.

"Hard to believe you're a woman, he said from the shadows."

Samus whirled around. There was a figure there, hiding in the shadows just as they said. It looked like a man, about 35 years old, but beyond that Samus couldn't tell anything.

The man made a few movements, and an electrical shock went through Samus' suit. Everything started shutting off, from her arm cannon to her helmet. She fell to the ground, unable to move the suit without the power supply assisting her. Somebody grabbed her up somehow, and pushed her.

**Savannah, Georgia . . .**

Samus finally came to. Her suit was running an automatic field check, looking for possible viruses or glitches. When none were found, Samus stood up. She jumped when something blue with eyes that were completely black jumped into her vision. Upside-down. Whatever it was, it was on her helmet.

She reached up, and pulled it off. It looked like some sort of alien, but it wasn't any species Samus had ever seen. "Who are you?"

"Meega Stitch!" the creature exclaimed.

"Stitch," Samus said slowly. "I suppose no stranger name than Samus." She put him down slowly. "Now, where the heck am I?" She checked her communications. "Hm, no link. It must have shorted out."

Suddenly, something small and very fast ran through the empty street. It was gone before either of them could get a good look at it. Samus checked the records on her helmet, but even frame-by-frame gave her just a blurry image. The only thing she could make out was some sort of contraption that resembled four spider legs.

"I think we should go investigate that thing," Samus said. "Who knows what it could be?"

---

Ben ran through the streets of Savannah, trying to find that alien creature that had been running around. He had tried to keep up with it, but the Omnitrix had run out of power before he could catch it. He checked it again, but it still glowed red.

"Okay, let's think. I have no clue where I am, there's an alien running around, and the Omnitrix is still out of power. What am I supposed to do?" He looked around, and spotted a skateboard abandoned on the sidewalk. "Perfect." Ben jumped on the skateboard, and went faster than he had running down the street.

He rode down to the waterfront, where many people were playing their saxophones, trumpets, guitars, and otherwise, with the cases open, or hats sitting out. With so many different kinds of music, it would seem like it wouldn't go well together, but the sounds blended perfectly.

Ben took a seat on a bench, and looked out at the water. A huge ship was slowly making its way past. "There has to be something I can do." He cocked his head. "What's that noise? It sounds like--" He gasped. "Somebody's drowning!"

Out there, in the water, somebody--or something--was thrashing around in the water. Ben checked the Omnitrix, and was glad to see that it had recharged. He spun it around, and slammed down on the face of it.

Ripjaws leapt into the water, and swam toward where the thing was thrashing around. It stopped thrashing, and started to sink below the surface. Ripjaws dove into the water, looking around. There it was, something approximately the size of a koala, but blue. He grabbed the creature, and swam back to the surface. The creature sucked in air happily, and Ripjaws took them over to the edge of the water.

Just as he touched the edge, red light flashed around him, and he changed back to Ben. A hand covered in orange armor reached out for him. Ben grabbed it, and was pulled back to solid ground. "Thanks."

He looked up, and saw that the person was covered entirely in armor. On the person's right arm was a cannon of some sort.

"No, thank you," they said in a voice that was muffled by the armor. "I am Samus, and this is Stitch. You saved his life."

"No problem," Ben said. "Anybody else would have done the same thing."

"Not in the manner that you did," Samus pointed out. "I would ask how you did that, but somehow I don't think you know either."

"Yeah, you can say that again," Ben said, examining the Omnitrix.

"I must ask you," Samus said. "Have you seen a strange creature? Very fast, with a contraption that works like a spider's legs?"

"I've seen it, and I'm trying to find it. Maybe we could work together."

Samus considered it for a moment. "Very well, if you can keep up. What's your name?"

"Ben Tennyson," he said proudly. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

---

Three blurs ran down the street, knocking newspapers around in the wind made. The first one was a creature that resembled some sort of larvae, who was in a machine with four legs that made him go very fast. The second one was XLR8, who had Stitch on his shoulder, the latter cackling insanely. The third was Samus in her morph ball form, which allowed her to go much faster than normal.

The alien thought it would be able to get away from them by cutting down a back street, when it ran into a snag. Not so much a snag, as a big pile of junk piled up at the very end of it. Too steep to climb, there was only one thing it could possibly do. Fight.

It turned around to face the bounty hunter, the experiment, and the fast alien. "I shall destroy you all!" it said in a hissing voice.

"You and what army?" XLR8 asked snidely.

"I need no army," it said. Its hands started to glow, as did the junk behind it. The trash started to float into the air, and both garbage and creature floated backwards into more of an opening. The junk started rearranging itself, into less of a mass and more of a being. Head, two arms, two legs, and a torso. "Let us see how you fight against my Junk Titan!" the creature said. It jumped backwards, and the junk swallowed him up.

The Junk Titan fell to the ground, and everything shook. Red light flashed, and XLR8 changed back into Ben.

"What? No, not now! Why now!" he complained, trying futilely to get the Omnitrix to work again. Stitch climbed onto Ben's shoulder, and looked at the Omnitrix. He scuttled along Ben's arm, and twisted the Omnitrix a few ways. With a beep, it was recharged! "How'd you do that?"

"Brain size of super-computer!" Stitch said. He jumped off of Ben's arm, and from absolutely nowhere whipped out a chainsaw. He cackled as he went at the Junk Titan, cutting away bits of trash.

Ben twisted the Omnitrix around. "Let's go!" He slammed it down, and transformed into Diamondhead. "I was kinda going for Fourarms, but I guess he'll do." Diamondhead went at the Junk Titan, shooting shards of crystal at it in between punches.

Samus ran around the Junk Titan, sending blasts from her arm cannon at it whenever she could. Somehow, it managed to grab her, and raised her into the air. "Let go of me!" It slammed her down to the ground, and such was the strength of it that it broke off parts of her armor. It raised its foot, and stomped down on Samus. It raised its foot again, but Samus rolled out of the way before it could stomp again.

Quickly, Samus sent instructions into the suit. Without an arm cannon or a working helmet, it was almost useless. The pieces of the suit detached, and fell off her, leaving Samus with only her Zero Suit.

Diamondhead looked over at Samus, and his jaw dropped. "You're a girl?"

"I get that a lot," Samus said(1). She drew her emergency pistol from her belt. She sighed. Useless thing. She hit the safety, and stayed far back from the Junk Titan.

As Stitch hit the Junk Titan with everything he could, he noticed something. While Samus' pistol blasts did nothing on their own, they were almost drawn to the crystals embedded in the garbage from Diamondhead. The crystals magnified the electricity, making each spark like a full blast on its own. So a big crystal, plus a fully charged blast, equals one big shock!

The Experiment scuttled onto Diamondhead's shoulder, and pointed at the Junk Titan's chest. He held out his arms wide as far as they would go. "A big one in the chest?" Stitch nodded. "I'll trust you because of that thing with the Omnitrix." Diamondhead aimed carefully, and shot one big crystal into the Junk Titan's chest. It was at least a meter long, and six inches wide. It buried itself halfway in, and stopped.

Stitch went over to Samus, got her attention, and mimicked charging up a blast then loosing it. He then pointed at the crystal. "Shoot a charged shot at the crystal?" Stitch nodded again. Samus got into a good position, and charged up her pistol. In five seconds, it was ready to go. She aimed carefully, and loosed the blast.

BAM! went the blast on contact. The crystal greatly magnified the power of the pistol, and drove it right into the center of the Junk Titan. Right where the alien was.

The Junk Titan twitched once, twice. It stiffened, and then fell to pieces all over the place. The three of them, with Ben having since powered down, went over to the center of the junk heap.

The alien creature's device was destroyed, rendering it immobile. A hole went through its chest, cauterized by the electricity. "Please, forgive me, master," it said. It closed its eyes, and the wind suddenly picked up, blowing past its body and turning it to sand. In moments, nothing remained of the alien.

"A master, huh?" Ben said. "So somebody was giving it orders."

"Patooka," Stitch said.

"We need to do some deductive work," Samus said. She looked at Ben, who was staring at her. She rolled her eyes. "My face is up here."

* * *

**Author's Note**

(1) In the original Metroid Game, Samus wasn't identified as a woman until the very end, and only if you completed the game under a cetain time. Then, she would remove her suit. Up until then, she was referred to with male pronouns, making it a shock for players.

Yeah, Ben's a bit of a pervert. What else do you expect? I have the original Ben Tennyson here, when he was 10, not the one from Alien Force. Now that I think about it, Alien Force takes place two years after Ben 10.

Anyways, this chapter was a bit of a pain to write at first. I got stuck on one part, and couldn't write anything for it for three days. The entire battle with the Junk Titan, I wrote yesterday. Speaking of the Junk Titan, that thing comes from a videogame called Star Wars: Force Unleashed.

????? (Anonymous Reviewer) -- Actually, I've got the teams planned out already. Two of the guys you mentioned will be in it, but only one a hero. But thanks for the review, anyways.


	4. Day 4: New Orleans, Louisiana

**Day 4: New Orleans, Louisiana, United States**

"_Way down yonder/In New Orleans/There's a Garden of Eden/You know what I mean."_

_--Louis Armstrong_

They were everywhere. The bad things. They were coming for him. But nobody else could see them, no they couldn't. They thought he was crazy, when he said that there were bad things. Not just coming for him, but everyone. They thought he was insane. Oh, he could be insane, he could be far more insane. But he'd show them. Yes, he'd show them. When they saw the bad things, he'd call them crazy. Yes, yes, then they'd regret calling him nuts. Oh, how they would pay for their mean words. No, he couldn't hurt them, and wouldn't even if he could. No, the bad things would hurt them. Yes, he'd show them. He'd show them all.

**NYC . . .**

All was dark over the city. Sure, down in the street, cars honked, and all that stuff. But up in the air, over even the tall skyscrapers, you could be alone for a little while, surfing the air currents with strong wings, flapping every once in a while, but in no rush.

This was not what Jake Long was thinking. Jake Long, the American Dragon, was rushing home as fast as he possibly could in order to avoid getting in trouble for missing his curfew. Again. His dad knowing about the dragon thing didn't make things any easier around his house. If anything, it made it even harder, with his dad trying to help him out, just to almost kill himself.

Again.

Jake started dropping down to the roof, and transformed back to human in midair. He landed smoothly, and headed over to the door to the steps. Suddenly, somebody grabbed the back of his jacket. Before a single word could come from him, Jake was thrown backward into black.

**Orchid Bay City . . .**

"Okay, that's it!" Juniper Lee, preferably June, said to the monster she was facing off against. "I've got three hours of math homework waiting for me at home, and I don't need to waste my time on you!" It dove at her, but she ducked out of the way easily. Trolls. Strong. Hairy. Smelly. But not very smart.

June grabbed the top of its head, and drop-kicked it halfway across town. Hopefully, that would teach it not to go swimming again. "Now that that's taken care of." She looked at her bracelet, and silently counted to three. When it didn't go off, she pumped her fist.

"Might not want to celebrate just yet," said a voice from behind June. Somebody grabbed her hair, and she was tugged through darkness.

**Coruscant . . .**

Blaster fire rained down in the rounded room, all aimed at a young woman, of a peculiar species. In her hand was a sword, but no normal one. The only truly solid part was the handle, while the blade itself was green light, focused into a beam. The lightsaber.

Ahsoka Tano whipped her lightsaber around, deflecting each and every blast right back at the blasters embedded in the wall. As time went by, the number of blasts were reduced, until there were none left. Ahsoka pushed the button on her lightsaber handle, and the beam vanished back into the handle.

"What's next?" she said. Her eyes widened, and Ahsoka spun around. A man was leaning against the wall, but for some reason she couldn't focus her eyes on him, like her view went from one side of him to the other, without stopping in between.

"Interesting. A power is in you, that I haven't ever seen before. Perhaps I should take the time to research this," he said. His voice was strong, but he seemed genuinely curious about Ahsoka.

"You've got three seconds to tell me what you're talking about," she threatened. Her thumb twitched on her lightsaber handle.

The man's image blinked, and he was gone. Or not.

He laid a hand on her shoulder, and Ahsoka was swallowed by darkness.

**New Orleans, Louisiana . . .**

Storm clouds were dark over the city. A sheet of newspaper blew across the empty street, where cars had been abandoned on the side of the road.

The only person in the street was Juniper Lee, who had arrived in the port town just a few minutes earlier. She had her hands tucked into her pockets as she walked along the asphalt, still wet from a bit of rain.

_What's going on with this town?_ she thought. _I'd expect that there'd be a lot more people in it._ Then: _I hope it doesn't thunderstorm. My hair will get frizzy._

June heard something, and spun around. A trash can lid rolled out of the alley she had just passed by. A boy wearing a red jacket spilled from the alley, with a banana peel in his hair.

"Aw, man!" he said as he discovered the banana peel. He flicked it away. "Now, I'm definitely not in New York, so where am I?" He looked around, and saw June. "Hey, what's this city?"

"Heck if I know," June said. "I'm Juniper Lee, but call me June."

"The name's Jake Long," he said. "But call me Jake. So you don't know where we are either?"

June shook her head. "All I know is that I was fighting a troll, kicked its butt, then some guy dragged me here."

"Replace the troll with a hydra, and you've got my situation," Jake said. He looked around the street. "Weird. This place seems like it'd be full of people, but it's completely empty!" He closed his eyes, and reopened them. "Eye of the Dragon." He scanned the street, but his dragon eyes didn't reveal anything further. "I can't see any--" He stopped, when he spotted something. "What the heck?"

Something was moving down the street, walking very slowly. It wasn't walking, exactly. More like it was dragging itself across the ground. As it slowly came nearer, Jake's eyes widened.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said.

"What is it?" June said, already feeling a fight.

"You know what zombies are?"

"You've got to be joking," June said. "Like, the dead coming to life?"

Jake blinked, deactivating his dragon eyes. "Just like those. I could only see one."

"So that's why my bracelet isn't going off," June said. No sooner has she finished her sentence that it started going off, alerting her to a magical crisis in the nearby area. "Gotta stop saying that." June jumped into the air, spun around, and kicked, decapitating a zombie that had been right behind her. The body fell to the ground, and felt around for its head. "Ugh, I hate zombies."

Zombies started coming from alleys, rooftops, down the streets, all headed for them. Blue fire started in Jake's hands, and he leapt into the air. "Dragon up!" When the flames cleared, he was the American Dragon. "Time to turn up the heat." He flew up and blew fire at the zombies. Even the ones that weren't hit tried to get away from the flames.

Something big and metal flew through the air, smashing into a group of five undead, and crushing them against a building. Upon closer inspection, Jake saw that it was a sport utility vehicle. "Dang, who the heck did that?" He looked in the direction it had come from, and saw a young woman fighting off zombies with some sort of laser sword.

He swooped into the air, and dove down at the zombies surrounding her. Jake blew fire precisely to avoid burning her. When the zombies had scattered, he landed. "Who're you?"

"Ahsoka Tano, dragon boy," she said. "Jedi Padawan."

"No clue what that is," Jake said. "But from the looks of it, your sword did a lot of damage to those things."

"Lightsaber," Ahsoka corrected. "It's a lightsaber." She readjusted her grip on it, and ran after the zombies again, slicing through the zombies quickly and rendering them unable to reattach their lost body parts, thanks to the cauterizing effects of the lightsaber.

**NBNBNB**

An hour and a half later, Jake, June, and Ahsoka had destroyed about three hundred zombies, moved three miles down the street, and were exhausted beyond belief. But they just kept on coming for them. It wasn't that the zombies were hard to fight, but they were hard to destroy. They weren't stopped when an arm, or leg, or their head was cut off. They had to be completely incinerated by Jake's fire in order to destroy them.

"Yo, I don't know how much longer I can keep this up," Jake said, breathing heavily. "There's gotta be a source of these things. We wipe out the source, and we'll be good."

"It'd be a graveyard, obviously," June said. "There would have to be a powerful necromancer behind this. Problem is, I've seen three different graveyards so far, and none of them have had a necromancer chanting a spell. It could take forever to try and find the right graveyard."

As she sliced diagonally through a zombie's chest, Ahsoka remembered something about the Force. Supposedly, if a Jedi could get into the right state of mind, they could see flashes of the future. "Cover me, I want to try something," she said to June. The Te Xuan Ze stepped in front of Ahsoka, while the later sat down on the cold pavement, and closed her eyes.

Thoughts bounced around in her head. _I've got to relax. Breathe in, and out. Let your mind flow with the Force._

Her eyes snapped open. She was breathing heavily. "I saw a bunch of tombs, with a creek right behind it. It's on 7th Street. I saw somebody there, a man in a long cloak."

Jake took her word for it, and snatched both June and Ahsoka, carrying them both carefully through the air, above the streets.

From above, they could see just how many zombies there were. Upwards of a thousand, and more were rising from their graves every minute. Not all of them were adults, but some were senior citizens, teenagers, children. There were even a few infants.

"7th Street, right?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, that was where I saw the guy," Ahsoka said.

Jake tucked his wings in and went into a dive. Faster and faster, headed straight for the ground, about to hit, when Jake suddenly snapped his wings out and glided along the ground, dropping his passengers before landing himself. "Thank you for flying the Am-Drag airlines, I hope y'all enjoyed your flight."

June dusted off her jeans, and looked at the graveyard, which had a dozen tombs in it. The lids were shaking. And standing between two tombs was a teenager wearing a long cape, a poofy hat on his head, and a gauntlet on his hand.

Mozenrath looked up at the intruders. He broke his chanting to say "Well, it looks like the guests of honor have arrived." Without his spells, the lids of the tombs stopped shaking. "So these are the heroes, whom have defeated my undead." He held up his gauntleted hand, and a burst of fire shot at the heroes, who leapt out of the way.

Jake reared his head back, and blew a stream of fire at Mozenrath. The necromancer held up a hand, and the flames swirled around an invisible barrier. Suddenly, a burst of energy went through the air from Ahsoka's hands, and slammed into Mozenrath, who was sent flying backward, quite literally.

He floated approximately five feet above the ground, and quickly regained his composure. From a pocket of his robe, Mozenrath pulled out an amulet shaped like a scarab. He chanted a spell, and bursts of light came from it, each one going to one of the tombs. The lids burst off, and zombies came out and went at the heroes.

Ahsoka and Jake took care of them, while June went straight for Mozenrath. The sorcerer, apparently underestimating the height she could jump to, didn't do anything to stop her. The Te Xuan Ze used one of the zombies' heads as a platform to get up to Mozenrath, and she was able to grab onto his leg. So taken by surprise was he that they both fell out of the air. Immediately, June wrestled him to the ground, holding his arms against the dirt. Somehow, it wasn't that hard for her to hold him down.

"Not so good, are ya?" June said, and kicked him in the one place boys should never be kicked. Mozenrath's right eye twitched in pain.

The sorcerer opened up his right hand and faced the palm at her. A burst of energy shot at June, and she had to release Mozenrath to roll away from it. Mozenrath scrambled up from the ground, and dug through his pockets.

He eventually came up with a red gemstone embedded in gold. "Forget it, nothing's worth being disgraced by a little girl. I'm going back to Agrabah." He chanted a spell, and vanished in a flash of light.

June dusted herself off, Jake changed back to his human form, and Ahsoka sheathed her lightsaber. "I thought that'd be a lot harder," June said.

All over the city, zombies stopped where they stood, and dissolved into dust. Said dust was picked up by the wind, and carried back to their respective graves. The tombs were magically repaired, like New Orleans hadn't been struck by a zombie invasion, forcing all the residents into hiding. Now, all was well in the port city.

Except for the fact that not even the worst had yet to hit the earth.

* * *

**Author's Note**

And the plot thickens.

Where I got the idea for a zombie invasion of New Orleans from, was Tony Hawk's Underground 2, where completing a certain goal makes the dead come back to life, and you have to free the town. Except in that game, the town was freed by performing certain tricks, whereas in this it's done by defeating Mozenrath. Who I didn't even think of until last night, while I was surfing the net looking for a good necromancer--magician that raises the dead.

And now for the--HOLY COW! That's a lot of reviews! Thanks to everyone, and now I'll reply to the anonymous ones. The signed ones I reply to in PMs. Let us move onward!

Gladiator -- Five generals, I guess. And they're all of different strengths. Starscream and Junk Titan were both difficult for the heroes, while Mozenrath was a pushover, because he underestimated June. And I want to thank you for your suggestion of Ahsoka Tano. Originally, I had Ferb of Phineas and Ferb, but after considering it, Ahsoka was a much better choice.

????? -- Actually, I've never played any Spryo games, so I thought I might get him way wrong if I tried putting him in.

Aero's -- I've never heard of Marvel's Secret War. I just thought of this, and went along with the idea. And I'm sorry, but Iron Man and Spiderman won't be appearing.

One last note before you either review or get out of this thing. I've appreciated the suggestions from both Gladiator and ?????, but unfortunately, I have already planned out the one remaining team, so I can't put in any more requests. Please accept my apology.


	5. Day 5: Shibuya, Tokyo

**Day 5: Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan**

The T.V. clicked on. The channel it was set to was currently Fox News. Nothing. CBS. Nothing. NBC. Nothing. The guys running them were gone. The cameramen were gone. The anchors were gone. Weathermen, gone. All of them were gone. Hiding.

**The Fire Lord's Palace . . .**

Zuko looked out from the balcony. It was three months since Aang had defeated Ozai, and the world was slowly beginning to heal. It would take many years to restore the planet, but Zuko worked hard to help. Not only giving orders, but he would go out and assist in rebuilding houses anytime he visited a town that had been ravaged in the war. He had done this of his own will, but his actions had led to the people of the Fire Nation embracing him as Fire Lord.

He laid a hand on his swords, that were on the rail. Even with all of his firebending skill, when he didn't even truly need to fight anymore, he still kept his swords with him, to keep as a reminder. Zuko picked them up, and strapped them to his back. A reminder.

"Can we get on with this?" Somebody grabbed Zuko, and tugged him through darkness.

**Destiny Islands . . .**

Sunlight glimmered over the ocean, making it glitter beautifully. Sora was alone, on the play island. Just two days earlier Xemnas had been defeated, and Sora and Riku had returned to the islands at last. Their parents had gone a little bit crazy, continually asking them questions about where they had been. That was why Sora was out there, sitting on the paopu tree.

A familiar sound filled Sora's ears. The sound of a Corridor of Darkness opening. He turned around, and there it was, on the bridge. He summoned the keyblade, awaiting whoever was going to come out of it. But nobody did.

"Perhaps it's because I've already made my entrance, keyblade master," said a man behind him. A blast hit Sora in the back, and sent him flying straight for the Corridor of Darkness.

**Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan . . .**

The town of Shibuya was less busy than it was normally. Sure, plenty of people were in the Scramble Crossing, of course, but there were far fewer than usual. Even around the statue of Hachiko, there was only one person. That particular person had two swords strapped to his back, a burn scar over his left eye, and a ponytail.

Despite the strangeness of this place, Zuko was remaining very calm. Through many of the events he had gone through, his hold on his emotions had become stronger. Now, he was merely curious as to where his was.

He walked across the stone, past the faithful dog's statue, and sat down on a bench. "First thing first. Need to know the name of this place." Something rustled beneath his foot. Zuko picked up the paper there, and looked at it. Shibuya, Japan. "Hmm."

"What 'cha reading?"

Zuko whirled around. There was a girl, with long black hair, about three inches away from him. He switched to the language she was using. His uncle had taught him it, but most people just used English. "Ah, just a pamphlet," he said. She giggled, which frankly creeped Zuko out a little. "I sort of have to go, somewhere else, right now."

"Oh, don't leave just yet," she said, getting a little closer to him. Zuko took a step away again. "C'mon, I know a really good restaurant."

"I'm taken already," Zuko said, thinking of how mad Mai would get if he went out with another girl, even a girl he had been forced to go on a date with. "Seriously, I need to go."

Just as it looked like she was going to pull him along in order to go out with him, a roar ripped through the air. Zuko wrenched his hand away from her, and ran to where the roar had come from, in Scramble Crossing.

People were running around in a panic, screaming at the top of their lungs, trying to get out of the scramble. Zuko grabbed one by the front of his shirt, and said in quick Japanese "What's wrong?"

The man babbled some words that didn't make any sense to Zuko, but pointed across the crossing between two buildings. Zuko let go of the man, and swore in English.

What was coming into the crossing, was a giant, green lizard. It walked on two legs, rather than four, so Zuko knew no name for it. All that he knew was that it was 50 meters tall, very strong, and likely very slow as well. But that skin could pose a problem. Very thick, and his swords alone probably couldn't cut through it. He would require a large amount of planning if he were to take this creature on.

"Thundaga!" shouted somebody from behind Zuko. A blast of electricity struck down at the lizard. Zuko spun around, and saw a boy with spiky brown hair, a sword shaped like a key, and ridiculously big shoes. "Planning on taking on Godzilla? Count me in!"

"Godzilla?" Zuko asked, already confused.

"Yeah, huge lizard, healing factor, the only thing he's vulnerable to is lightning?" He held out a hand. "Name's Sora."

"Zuko," the firebender said, cautiously shaking Sora's hand. So lightning, that would definitely complicate things. Even after trying it multiple times, Zuko still couldn't manage to bend lightning, only redirect it. "So from the looks of it, you're not normal here."

Sora shook his head. "In most other worlds, people can't use magic at all."

"Other . . . Worlds?" Zuko asked, getting more confused by the second.

"Yeah, there's a ton of them," Sora said. "Actually, I'm not supposed to tell you this, because it would disrupt the world order, but I never really got that."

Zuko shook his head. "I guess that I'm not from this world either." That would explain how much more advanced this world seemed. He looked up. "Get down!" He pulled Sora to the ground, as Godzilla's huge tail swept overhead.

"Gotta watch out for that," Sora said. He stood up and started going after Godzilla, and summoned the keyblade back to him. Lightning chased its way along the shaft, and he stabbed the giant lizard in the stomach. Godzilla shook Sora off like an irritating fly, and the injury healed over.

Sora again went at Godzilla. When the beast reached down for him, Sora jumped on its claws and ran up the arm. He charged the keyblade with electricity, and he made a long slash in Godzilla's muzzle, before falling back to the ground.

Godzilla roared in pain, and swung its arms around angrily. It smashed apart the skyscrapers and power lines, which fell to the ground, giving off sparks of electricity.

One of the power lines came down on the ground near Zuko. He saw the power it was giving off. "Perfect." He sheathed his swords, and gauged where Godzilla was. By aiming high, he could get it right in the face. Zuko grabbed one end of the power line, and drew the power through his left arm that was holding the wires, down through the stomach, and out his right arms, right at the beast. A blast of power shot through at Godzilla, hitting it straight in the face.

Zuko released the wires. "I, think, I, got, him," he said, breathing heavily. Godzilla screeched in agony, but still wasn't done for.

"Heal!" Sora said. A cure spell restored Zuko's energy. "There has to be a way that we can get a better shot at its face. When you're facing a big enemy, you have to go for the face."

Zuko nodded, and looked around. Most everything was just a wreck. Benches smashed to pieces, buildings all reduced to rubble, the concrete of the street cracked wherever Godzilla stepped. But nothing that they could really use to trip up the lizard that he could see.

An idea hit him out of nowhere. "The wires. If we cut off the other end of the wires, then the power will be gone. We can use that to trip it."

Sora immediately got to work while staying clear of Godzilla. He judged where the power line would be the longest, and chopped it off with the keyblade. With the toe of his shoe, he tested it. No shock. They were in business.

After attempting to move the wire, and failing, Sora went with another method. He searched in himself, for his power, and drew it out. In a burst of energy, his clothes turned deep blue. Wisdom Form. "Gravity!" The wires came off the ground a little bit, and Sora swung his keyblade slowly through the air. The wires followed it, and with another movement of the keyblade, it straightened out.

Zuko grabbed one end of the wire, and shouted to Sora "Brace the other end of it!" The keyblade master held onto it tightly, his magic keeping him in place. Zuko ran through and around Godzilla's legs, avoid stomps, grabs, and sweeps of the tail. When he had done as much as he could, he clenched his hands around two wires, and welded them together with his firebending.

He went back over to Sora, and grabbed his end of the wire away. He welded that to the rest of the wires as well.

With its legs bound, Godzilla struggled to be able to move. Unfortunately for it, it wasn't very smart, and slowly started to tip over. Sora and Zuko barely managed to get out of the way when it fell to the ground. The earth shook from the shockwave.

Godzilla shook its head, and opened its maw. Trump card. If this didn't work, nothing would. From the depths of Godzilla's body, toxic gas blasted out.

Magic. Gotta love it.

Sora was holding his keyblade in the air, and the reflect spell was just starting to fade away. He took a deep breath. "I can't believe that worked," he said. "I seriously thought we'd be vaporized right there." Zuko glared at him.

A strong male voice spoke from behind them. "The two of you can relax. We'll handle this." A group of ten soldiers ran by them, each one carrying some type of strange weapon. They turned out to be net guns, which held down Godzilla tight.

"What did he say?" Sora asked. The man had spoken in Japanese. Zuko translated for him.

They turned to the man that had spoken to them. He looked about twenty-five, but his age didn't have anything to do with the fact that this man was smart, strong, and a good leader. "Are the two of you alright?"

"Do you speak English? My friend doesn't know Japanese," Zuko said, not feeling like having to translate.

The soldier switched to English. "Are you alright?" Sora nodded. "Good. I don't know how the two of you did what you did, but stranger things have been happening in the past few days around the world. Godzilla leaping off the screen and into the real world the least of them."

"What? What else has happened?" Zuko asked.

"What hasn't happened is more like it," he said. "Robots attacking New York. Zombie invasion in New Orleans. Then there's the feeling going around. People are going crazy, saying stuff about the Apocalypse." He grunted. "I don't know what to say about that, but all I know is that if you hadn't shown up, then this guy would have caused a lot more destruction than he did."

"No problem! This guy wasn't so difficult," Sora said, grinning. Zuko glared at him.

"Not so difficult? You're not the one who risked his life trying to trip it up with some cables that could have snapped at any minute, leaving him to be crushed!" Fire swam over Zuko's hand. Sora's eyes widened.

"Uh, Zuko, there's no reason to do that--wait! What are you doing! No! Not the hair! Please, not the hair! NOOOOOOO!!!!!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

Okay, yes, this chapter is a little short. And there's no quotes. But there are no good quotes about Shibuya! You try finding one! I dare you!

Alright, I'm good. I'm good. Moving on, this chapter gave me a little trouble, especially when I looked at a thing about Godzilla and found out that it had a healing factor. But, luckily for me, it's weak against electricity, so we're all good! And I did use an older version of Godzilla, where it was a bad guy, versus now where its a good guy.

There's one thing I'd like to warn you about. This is not going to be an extended story. You'll notice that at the beginning of each chapter, I start it with a day. This story takes place over one week, seven days. So this thing is only going to be about ten chapters, if that. I'm sorry, but I never intended for this to be some 20+ chapter fic.

????? -- There's Sora for ya! And they'll be meeting up on Day Six, in about two chapters. The next chapter will be Day Six, but--oh, you'll see.

Gladiator -- As I said, the heroes are coming together in about two chapters, and the final battle with Omega will start in 3-4 chapters, most likely.


	6. Day 6 Part 1: Unknown Location

**Day 6: Unknown Location**

**Omega's True Face**

On one screen, Sonic and Danny Phantom flew across the city of Barcelona, beating up evil creatures as they went.

On the second, one of Naruto's shadow clones kicked a heartless into the air, where it was shot by Yuna. El Tigre flew between them, and slammed three more heartless into a wall.

The third showed Samus, Ben, and Stitch assisting in putting out a fire. Samus was helping a little girl away from the house, Ben--as Fourarms--was dousing the flames with trashcans full of water, while Stitch was having the time of his life with the hose.

Screen number four depicted Ahsoka and June watching Jake show off overhead with his flying skills.

And the fifth had Zuko and Sora speaking with the army captain they had run into, answering what questions they could and lying for the other.

Watching these screens was a man, of approximately thirty-five years. His hair was black, cut simply. His eyes were golden. He was clothed in all black, with a ballistic vest over his shirt, boots, and a hood currently down.

Omega smirked. "Looks like the game is in full swing," he said. "All the players have arrived, and are in place." He laughed evilly. "Just as the Oracle of Delphi, in one of her few true visions, foretold."

He ran his hand along the keyboard, and the middle screen, which had previously been black, brought up a picture of a stone tablet. Inscribed in it were many old symbols, of a language long lost, and now found again. A prophecy, concerning a period of time many, many years in the future, and now beginning to come true.

"Thirteen heroes there shall be/brought to Earth in twos and threes/in vain, they shall try to fight/the villain they encounter after the fifth night," Omega read. This was merely the first verse. The next four verses told of the heroes that would appear, and he had already found these heroes and brought them. "Brought as one on the sixth day/the evil shall come, ready to say/who he is to them/and the seventh day, he'll fight them." That part had yet to come, but he was soon to take care of that part. But the seventh verse: "The heroes even as one/cannot hope to defeat/the greatest shall win/only the elite."

Omega laughed. "I would thank the Oracle if she were not dead from inhaling those sulfur fumes(1)." He switched off the screen. "Let the players--no, the pieces, come together." He snapped his fingers.

In five places around the world, in Barcelona, New York, Savannah, New Orleans, and Shibuya, Corridors of Darkness, portals of darkness, appeared from as if nowhere, right near the heroes. Realizing that these were the same portals that had taken them to this strange world, they stepped through the portals, whether in hopes that they would be able to return home, or that they would find their way to another place that needed help, it didn't matter. And in five different parts of Los Angeles, Corridors of Darkness opened up, spilling out two or three people, some of them very strange, others no different than the next person.

"Yes, the pieces are all in place," Omega said, grinning wickedly. "The Opening is finished, but now the middlegame begins!" Darkness swirled around him. As he vanished, he laughed, leaving behind some of his menace in the room.

_Let the games begin_.

* * *

**Author's Note**

(1) The Oracle of Delphi, in Ancient Greece, would position herself over a crack in the earth that let out gases, which would act as a hallucinogen. Her random babbling would be "translated" into a prophecy by priests standing nearby.

Okay, I'm aware of the fact that this chapter is extremely short. The thing is, this chapter was intended to go into who Omega is. A psychopath who believes that prophecy is unavoidable, and likes to make metaphors for games. The next chapter will also likely be short as well, because it goes further into Omega's plot. Then the big bad battle starts after that. Remember, reviews are always appreciated!

????? -- Precisely, I did that because of another review I got, having people notice the stuff.

????? () -- I had no plans to have it broadcasted to their friends. And I seriously doubt that it will happen, sorry. Though you'll see how the battle will go.


	7. Day 6 Part 2: Los Angeles

**Day 6: Part 2 Los Angeles, California**

**The Plan**

At precisely 11:12 P.M., Pacific Standard Time, 13 heroes from thirteen different worlds appeared in Los Angeles, California, in relatively close proximity. At 11:14 P.M., Omega, the villain, appeared as well in the same city.

"I suppose neither of you have any idea what this city is?" Samus asked her teammates. Ben and Stitch shook their heads.

"Hey you! Girl in the blue suit!" Samus turned around, and Juniper Lee came to a stop in front of her. "What's the name of this city?"

"You don't know either?" Ben said. "This is weird. Who are you guys?"

"Juniper Lee, but call me June," she said. "My friends are Jake Long, and Ahsoka Tano."

Samus whispered to Stitch "Haven't seen a kind of alien weirder than the Ahsoka girl since I met the Luminoths."

Stitch thought for a moment, then shook his head, thinking about how weird Pleakly and Jumba were. "Meega naga Stitch!"

Ahsoka blinked. "Is that a talking koala?"

"He's not a koala, he's an alien experiment," Samus explained. "I am Samus, the boy is Ben, and the experiment calls himself Stitch."

June extended a hand. "How about we work together, until we can figure out where we are?" Samus nodded, and shook her hand.

**NBNBNB**

Danny Phantom cut through the air like a missile and Sonic flew across the ground, avoiding everything in his path. The hedgehog poured on the speed, and got past Danny.

At least, until he ran into somebody, knocking them both to the ground. "Whoa, sorry about that," Sonic said as he stood up. He held out a hand, and helped up the person he had run into, who happened to be Sora. As Sonic looked at him, he couldn't help but feel like he had met the keybearer before, but he shrugged it off(1).

"It's alright, I'm used to getting tackled," Sora stood up, and brushed himself off. "I'm Sora."

"Sonic," the hedgehog said.

"Name's Danny Phantom," the ghost-boy said, who had just caught up with Sonic. "Who are the freaks behind you?"

"Hey! Watch who you're calling a freak!" Naruto exclaimed. "Naruto Uzumaki, greatest ninja in the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

El Tigre rolled his eyes. "El Tigre, superhero."

"Yuna," the former summoner said simply.

"And the guy with the scowl and the scar is Zuko," Sora said, pointing at the teenager. Zuko glared at him. "So you guys have no clue what's going on either?"

"Other than that we're in a different world that our homes, no," Danny said. "And I only know that it's a different world because of Sonic. It looks enough like my own world. Though a lot quieter."

"This is unnatural," Yuna said. "There's a strange feeling in the air, can't you tell? Tension is building, and growing greater every minute that we're here." She looked over at Naruto, whose eyes were closed. He was sitting on the ground, legs crossed. He wasn't moving a muscle. "What are you doing?"

After a few more seconds, Naruto opened his eyes and stood up. "I was feeling the natural energy around us. There's a big source of chakra, about three blocks that way." He pointed down the road. "And then there's six dots somewhere that way." He pointed to the north.

"We should check out that big source," Zuko said. "Whoever it is, they might know something."

**NBNBNB**

Thirteen heroes, walking together, came closer to a man wearing all black. This was the guy with the high power signature, high levels of chakra, and stood out in a vision from the Force. He turned around. "Ah, so the players have all arrived," he said. Omega grinned evilly.

"Welcome, heroes of many worlds!" he said theatrically. "This game that we have played for almost a week now is right at its turning point!"

"Who are you?" Ahsoka Tano asked.

"I am the game master," Omega said, "the GM, if you will."

El Tigre chuckled. "Somebody's been playing a little too much Dungeons and Dragons."

The villain ignored him. "My name is Omega. But you can call me, your opponent." He held out his hands, and the bench behind him snapped apart. The pieces flew through the air, into his hands, and bent back and forth, creating two broadswords. "I intend to defeat you all, before the clock strikes one in the morning." Darkness flowed into the swords, turning their blades black.

Each of the heroes drew a weapon, or got into a battle position. Whoever this guy was, he was causing the troubles to this world, making people miserable, upset, insane! And the thing about heroes, is that even if they aren't quite sure what's going on, they'll fight who they know is evil, and keep on fighting even if it means death.

Somewhere, a church bell rang. Midnight. Omega grinned. "The Seventh Day begins. The day that shall be forever recognized as that of my victory. For the past six days, I have consumed this world with misery, awaiting the time when I can fight you all, defeat you all in combat, then take this world in my grip. And with all of you out of the way, it will be child's play to take each of your worlds under my power." He brandished his right-hand sword. "Let the games begin."

* * *

**Author's Note**

(1) In the Cartoon "Sonic X" where Sonic and Co. appeared, there was a character whose name was Chris, who looks so much like Sora he could be the keyblade master's younger brother.

And yet another short chapter, I know. But in it, the heroes have finally come together, to fight for this world! You see more of Omega's obsession for game metaphors (or analogies? Which is it?). You see how Omega can control both metal and darkness--though that's certainly not the limit of his abilities--and you find out the bare-bones of Omega's plot. Remember, reviews are always appreciated!

????? -- Well, most of your questions are answered by the chapter. But thanks for reviewing!


	8. Day 7: Los Angeles: The Final Battle

**Day 7: Los Angeles**

**The Battle for Earth**

Omega struck his swords into the ground, and bursts of darkness flew from the crack. The heroes jumped away to avoid them, but were split up in the process. Omega swiped at Zuko, who blocked the first of the blade with his own swords, but got a cut on his arm from the second sword. The firebender recovered quickly, and spun around with his swords out, creating a ring of fire. Omega jumped into the air to avoid it, but was met by Sora, who swung his keyblade. Omega flipped in midair, and the keyblade crashed against his swords, and Sora was pushed down by Omega's superior strength. The keyblade master fell on top of Zuko.

Upon landing, both June and Naruto ran at him from either side. Omega dropped his weapons and made a few hand seals. "Lightning Style: Shattering Thunder Jutsu!" Lightning ripples through the air from his hand, and sent June flying. He stepped away from Naruto, and raised his hands toward the sky. "Ninja Art: Thunder Dragon Tornado!" Lightning shot down from the storm clouds above, and surrounded him. Omega spun in place, turning the lightning into a vortex. The vortex rose up, and formed into a dragon. The dragon shot out and hit Naruto directly.

In a puff of smoke, Naruto vanished. To be specific, one of Naruto's shadow clones vanished. The other one was assisting the real Naruto. Chakra swirled in Naruto's palm. Omega spun around, only to get hit with the Rasengan in the stomach. It grinded into him, before launching him back into a building.

"Ha-ha!" the Narutos cheered. "Score one for the good guys!" Two blasts of energy flew from Omega's palms, making the Shadow Clone dissipate and Naruto's hair stand out even crazier than normal. He fell back unconscious.

Omega retrieved his swords, and immediately block a slash from Ahsoka. She pushed harder and harder on his sword, trying to cut through it with her lightsaber. In a burst of power, the green blade sliced through the sword, and Omega only avoided the rest of the slash enough to avoid major damage. Instead, he got a small cut on his thigh, which was immediately cauterized by the heat. Omega leapt forward and hit Ahsoka with the flat of his other sword. While normally this wouldn't do much, the sword was charged with electricity, knocking Ahsoka out.

"Five unconscious," Omega said. "But none yet in checkmate." He touched his sword's tip to a trashcan, and the metal of it joined to his sword, growing larger until it reached six feet in length, and the approximate shape of a buster sword. He bashed away Stitch, and fixed his sword after the damage the chainsaw had done to it. "Where did that thing even get a chainsaw from?"

From above him, Jake Long, as the dragon, blew a huge fireball at Omega. The buster sword deflected it, and Omega jumped at Jake, who wasn't very high off the ground. The sharp blade made a cut on Jake's arm, while the handle hit the dragon's temple.

Sonic rushed at Omega, and rolled up with his spines sticking out, and hit Omega in the stomach. Danny flew by overhead, and shot ectoplasmic blasts at the villain. Omega made a few hand seals, and said "Lightning Style: Piercing Thunder Jutsu!" He put his hands on the ground, and lightning chased through the ground. It made a beeline straight for Sonic, and shocked the hedgehog into unconsciousness.

"We're being cut down by the second," Yuna said quietly. She looked around for something to help out her allies. Her eyes landed on a water tank on top of a building. "That could work." She called over to the remaining heroes. "Keep him busy! I've got an idea!"

El Tigre, Samus, Ben, and Danny kept Omega at bay, while Yuna headed over to the water tank. She made a small hole in the top of it with her gun. Magic traced over her, and her clothes changed into a sort of armor, also known as the Alchemist Dressphere. She started pulling items from her pockets, and mixing them together. "A little hi-potion, some ether, and, let's see, a Phoenix Down should do the trick." She shook it up, and poured the mixture into the water tank. With the huge gun that came with the Alchemist Dressphere, she blasted a hole into the tank, and the water mixed with specialty potion from the shockwave. The water spilled all over, with every ally it touched getting their energy restored.

Omega started chuckling. The chuckling grew louder, into full on roars of laughter. "You think that you're all so great! That you're going to be the winners of this game? Fat chance! I swear, I will destroy you or die in the process!" He swabbed some of his own blood from his arm with his index finger. He made a mark on his face with the blood. One stripe from the part in his hair, down to the tip of his nose. The other over the bridge of his nose, between his eyes.

Black magic crawled up him. The blood spread across his body, turning all of his skin scarlet. His eyes turned entirely black, except for golden X's where his irises had been. Black crow wings burst from his back. Fangs grew in his mouth. His hands curled into claws.

"**Meet the power of the Black Demon!**" Omega said. "**Every bad guy needs an Ace-in-the-Hole!**" Dark magic welled up in his hands. He formed it into a disk, and threw it into the ground a few feet in front of him. "**Storms overhead, strengthen your power!**" The storm clouds grew even darker, if that was possible, and the wind kicked up. Omega held out his hand, and lighting struck down to him. With both hands, he sent the lightning at Yuna, for her actions of awakening the rest of her allies.

Zuko jumped in front of her as soon as he had seen what was happening, and caught the lighting. He transferred it from his left hand, down through the stomach, and out his right hand, straight at Omega. The demon flew into the air, and the lightning bolt turned a Hummer into a pile of scrap metal.

Sora ducked out of the way of a blast of darkness. He drew upon the power within him, and his clothes turned silvery-white. A black keyblade appeared in his right hand, and a white keyblade in his left. Oblivion, and Oathkeeper. "Aeroga!" he shouted, pushing himself off the ground with the spell. He went at Omega, and the Oblivion's edge stabbed through Omega's right shoulder. Omega grunted in pain, and shuddered. As he fell to the ground, Sora put his keyblade next to each other, and roared "Firaga!" A stream of flame shot at Omega, barely missing him.

Down on the ground, Naruto was thinking quickly. "Don't have the time to have Shadow Clones collect power for Sage Mode," he said to himself. "And he'd probably just avoid the Rasengan. Need something with range, and power." He saw Sora use the fire-element spell, and it came to him. "I'll need some help with this." He looked around, and saw Ahsoka Tano, lightsaber out. Naruto got her attention. "I've got something that might be able to get him, but I'll need some time to get it ready."

The Jedi turned her back to him, and held out her lightsaber in front of her. "I'll deflect anything that comes this way.

Naruto nodded. He brought his right hand up, and bit his thumb. He made a series of hand seals, and slammed his hand on the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!" In a couple puffs of smoke, Gamakichi and Gamatatsu appeared.

"Yo, what's going on, Naruto?" Gamakichi asked.

"Get ready, 'cause we need some firepower for this," Naruto said as he got onto Gamatatsu's back. He started refining his chakra and funneling it into Gamatatsu.

Meanwhile, Omega saw what Naruto summon the toads, and knew what he was doing would likely be explosive. He made a series of hand seals. "**Lightning Style: Demonic Thunderclap Jutsu!**" Black bolts of lightning came from his palms, straight at Naruto. Thinking quickly, Ahsoka threw her lightsaber into the air, and held it in the path of the lightning with the force. The lightsaber acted as a lightning rod, drawing all the electricity to it, and Ahsoka sent it into a building, and all the power was conducted through the bricks. She pulled it back to her, and got ready for another attack, but that wasn't necessary.

"Outta the way!" Naruto yelled. There was only so much that these guys could control this. "Wind Style: Toad Oil Bullet Jutsu!" he yelled as Gamatatsu spit out the stream of toad oil.

"Fire Style: Fire Bullet Jutsu!" Gamakichi said, and blew a stream of fire.

The two streams combined and exploded, and Naruto shouted "Wind Style: Toad Oil Flame Bullet Jutsu!"

The explosion hit Omega directly, consuming him in flames. When the fire cleared, Omega was barely standing.

"Take this, dirt bag!" Samus yelled, and shot him with her improved Paralyzer. It took him a few seconds to recover, and in those few seconds, Jake Long hit him with his fiery breath, and Stinkfly blasted him with his vomit.

Omega closed his wings in, and shot them out, creating a shockwave of dark energy. All of them were blasted ten feet away. "**Now then . . .**" As soon as he said that, a boot hit him in the face. That boot was connected to Juniper Lee. As he staggered backward, El Tigre's claw shot out and grabbed his left wing. June grabbed his right wing.

Danny Phantom stood ten feet away from him. "Now!" El Tigre and June released Omega, and got away. Danny breathed in deeply, and let loose his ultimate attack, his Ghostly Wail. Shockwaves hit Omega, yet he somehow remained standing. Danny leaned over when it was done, and his legs turned back to human from his exhaustion.

Omega made a few hand seals. "**Ninja Art: Mirror-Eyes Jutsu!**" When he released the Jutsu, Danny, June, and El Tigre found themselves in darkness, unable to see a thing. Omega formed himself a metal club, and hit them each with it.

Sonic the Hedgehog closed his eyes, and the Chaos Emeralds appeared. They started to rotate around him. Sonic's fur turned gold! He opened his now-red eyes, and floated into the air. He flew at Omega, and bashed him once.

"Too slow," Sonic taunted, and flew at Omega again.

"**Super Sonic may be fast, but is he faster than lightning?**" Omega formed a few hand seals. "**Lightning Style: Burst Edge Jutsu!**" He slammed his hands down on the ground, and streams of lightning shot out around him. One managed to somehow catch Super Sonic, and sent him flying into a tree.

A crazed laugh came from nowhere. Omega turned around. Stitch was holding a machine gun. "**Who gave that thing a machine gun?**" Stitch started firing the machine gun, and Omega flew into the air, avoiding the shots where he could, until the clip finally ran out. A blast of darkness came from Omega's palm, which Stitch barely avoided.

Omega landed, and realized something. He hadn't knocked unconscious a single one of the heroes. Now, they just looked a little ticked, and ready for round 3. Meanwhile, all of those injuries, and jutsus, and evasions were getting to him.

"**I swore to myself that I wouldn't not enter checkmate!**" Omega shouted. "**But I will have to settle for a tie!**" He closed his eyes, and lifted his face to the sky. Darkness burst up around him. "**NOW DIE!!!**"

An explosion of darkness filled Los Angeles. It took a full five minutes for the darkness to vanish. The sky cleared of the storm clouds, allowing the light to poke through. Omega was gone. Obliterated by his suicide attack. His failed suicide attack.

The attack had done nothing to the heroes. None were dead from the pure fury of Omega releasing all of the darkness within his being. They were all relatively unscathed.

"We did it," Yuna said, back in her original Dressphere. "We did it."

Around them, circles of light appeared on the ground. June went over to one, and examined it. "I think, it's a portal. Anybody here from a place called Kauai?"

"Meega!" Stitch shouted.

"So this is it," Sonic said. "We can finally go back home." He wasn't smiling.

"What if we never see each other again?" Naruto asked. He was glad to be going back to Konoha, but still.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other," Sora said, quoting Leon. "Am I right?"

Ahsoka smiled. "He's right. We still have our memories."

"And we've got our own friends back home," El Tigre added.

After a few minutes of goodbyes, each hero stepped onto the portal with the word on it corresponding to the name of their homes. Light surrounded each of them, and with that, they were gone. Returning to their homes with new memories, new experience, and new friends in their hearts.

* * *

**Author's Note**

And the battle is over. I was originally intending to end the chapter where Omega had gone all demon-y, but then both parts would have been far too short. So, I did one chapter for the final battle.

There's only one chapter after this, which is an itty-bitty epilogue, an Author's Note, and the Credits. It'll probably, if not definitely, be up today, since it'll take me longer to find the Voice Actors for the characters than writing the epilogue. Reviews are always appreciated, and stay tuned for the final chapter.

Oh, and a quick note. All of the Lightning Style Jutsus Omega used before his transformation came from Naruto, but all jutsus used after he transformed are original.

????? -- Technically, they never beat him, thus going along with the prophecy. Omega used a suicide attack, destroying himself. The heroes never defeated him, and yet they won.


	9. Epiloge, Author's Note, and Credits

**Epilogue**

As time went on, Earth slowly got back to normal. The storms that had consumed the planet were blamed on El Nino. The governments of the worlds covered up the machina, Godzilla, the heartless, so on and so forth. But people tended to be a little bit more glad of every day. Yeah, right, like that would ever happen on Earth. Nobody would expect it to happen. And yet, it did. Peope appreciated the little things a bit more. Perhaps that was the purpose of this ordeal that Fate had created. None of them would ever know.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_I'd like to thanks all of my readers and reviewers. There were many anonymous reviewers, and I thank you all now. I woul also like to thank my signed reviewers:_

_Lina Ben (first reviewer!)_

_Evil Riggs (thanks for all of the advice)_

_apapa155 (thanks for the information about Ben 10)_

_DarkMagicianmon (just, thanks for being awesome and reviewing!)_

_And to those who read, but didn't review, **I will hunt you down and make you pay!!!** Just kidding, thanks for the hits. And now, we move onto the Credits!_

_

* * *

_

**Sonic the Hedgehog: **Jason Griffith

**Danny Phantom:** David Kaufman

**Yuna:** Hedy Burress

**Naruto Uzumaki:** Maile Flannigan

**El Tigre:** Alanna Ubach

**Samus Aran:** Jennifer Hale

**Stitch:** Chris Sanders

**Ben Tennyson:** Claudia Shmidt

**Juniper Lee:** Lara Jill Miller

**Jake Long:** Dante Basco

**Ahsoka Tano:** Ashely Eckstein

**Zuko:** Dante Basco (holy frick! The guy who does Jake also does Zuko!)

**Sora:** Haley Joel Osment

_and the one OC in this fic that has a voice:_

**Omega:** Kirk Thornton (Saix in _Kingdom Hearts II_)

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
